


Psych! I'm a Detective!

by ImpyTricky (rychuu)



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, The major death is Angie by the way, talent swap AU, they're investigating her case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 21:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20842049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rychuu/pseuds/ImpyTricky
Summary: Being the Ultimate Detective is boring, or so says Kokichi. That’s why he’s gone and decided that he wasn’t going to be known as the Ultimate Detective–he was going to be the Ultimate Psychic.





	Psych! I'm a Detective!

**Author's Note:**

> My take on a Talent Swap. If you guys can guess the reference made in this drabble you get a cookie.

“O spirits, speak to me, and enlighten us!” 

Despite his previous accomplishments in the previous cases, Kokichi’s “Ultimate Psychic” talent was still getting him odd looks and rolled eyes. Though despite his utter  _ ridiculous _ claims, the surviving students couldn’t help but to wonder just how exactly Kokichi Ouma was solving these cases so swiftly and thoroughly.

Yet there was one pair of eyes on him, faded gold that glimmered with curiosity and interest. Not that Kokichi minded–he very much liked having the eyes of the “Ultimate Leader” on him.

“So… wh-what are those, um… ‘spirits’ saying, Kokichi?”

Kokichi’s only response was to quickly hush the other and press two fingers to his temple. 

Now, what kind of story was the crime scene about to tell him?

The victim was Angie Yonaga, the Ultimate Anthropologist. With her eccentric and bubbly personality, she was an interesting person, to say the least. She would always ramble about how her god, Atua, guided her to learn more about humanity’s past and would often dwell on subjects like human sacrifices in ancient cultures. It was quite fascinating, to watch as she played with the word of god at her disposal.

She had several stab wounds to the torso, and a huge head injury on the back of her head. A demonic circle was painted on the floor, presumably in her blood.

The crime scene was the Ultimate Anthropologist’s lab, where the murderer obtained most–if not all–the necessary equipment to make such a horrific scene. The stench was strong, and it made Kokichi feel sick. Thank god he was a master at keeping up his mask.

Then there was the Monokuma File. It was the most curious thing about the case so far, since it had stated the victim’s cause of death was the head wound to the back of her head.

Curious. Then why go through the trouble of making the murder so gruesomely like a sacrificial ritual had taken place? To throw them off?

Kokichi frowned as he took a few steps closer, holding back a gag as he crouched down onto the floor. He proceeded to slide his fingers through the demonic circle, eyes widening slightly at the texture of the blood. Except it wasn’t blood. It was watered down paint.

“Aha!” Kokichi jumped up, his cry startling the others in the room with him. “The spirits have spoken!”

“And?” Maki scowled, not too pleased by the sudden noise. “Just tell us what you found, don’t go and make it into a show again.”

“Hmph! Miss Aikido master is so meaaaan!” Kokichi whined. “I’m not putting on a show at all! The spirits really have spoken!”

Maki rolled her eyes. “Sure. Just tell us what you found already.”

“Maki, please…” Shuichi muttered, quietly yet with a tone that seemed to shut Maki right up. “If it’s how he has to process it, then we can’t really judge him for it. After all, real or not, it’s Kokichi who’s been carrying us through these trials…”

“Aww, Shuichi is so niiice!” Kokichi chirped. “Since he is  _ so  _ nice, I guess I can tell you what the spirits have told me!” Kokichi then, without warning, spun around and started to make his way for the exit. “This way! The spirits are guiding me, guiding me to the real crime scene!”

“The… real crime scene?” Shuichi echoed, him and Maki immediately following suit. “You mean, you don’t think that Angie’s lab is where she died?”

“Nope! The spirits say that whole demon circle thing is a total sham,” Kokichi clarified. “The real crime scene is… Is…”

Kokichi pressed his fingers to his temple again, humming quietly before pointing in the direction of the Ultimate Artist’s lab. “There! There is the first step towards finding the real scene of the crime!”

“Kiyo’s lab?” Maki hummed quietly, though she was frowning. “What makes you think the murder–”

“Maki, it might be best not to question him,” Shuichi muttered. “We know what he’s going to say… he’s just going to say the spirits are guiding him again…”

“But that’s what I’m doiiing!” Kokichi whined, letting his arms fall from his head enough to cross his arms. “You guys are so mean!”

“… Anyway,” Shuichi started. “Whether or not we believe in his words… We have to trust his conclusions. That’s what counts, right?”

Maki stayed quiet for a moment. Then, she relented with a deep sigh. “I guess so. It’s still annoying that he won’t drop the ‘psychic’ act…”

“It’s not an act!” Kokichi insisted. “I’m telling the whole truth, and nothing but the truth! Honest!”

“Cut it out,” Maki growled. “I don’t know how you  _ actually _ solve these cases, but we all know the psychic act is a lie.”

Shuichi fell silent, pressing his index finger to his lips, humming quietly to himself. “… You know, Kokichi? You’re a very observant person, aren’t you?”

“Hm?” Kokichi turned to Shuichi with a smile, and tucked his hands behind his head. “Whatcha mean, Shuichi?”

Shuichi swallowed a hard lump in his throat, blushing ever so slightly before waving a hand. “Ah, it’s nothing. We should… we should carry on with the investigation, right…?”

Kokichi tilted his head for a moment, opening his mouth but then closing it again. A smile made his way onto his face. 

“Right! Let’s go find out who killed Angie!”


End file.
